clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky
Summary *The Sparky is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) or a Legendary Chest. *She is an area damage, medium-ranged troop with high hitpoints and very high damage. *A Sparky card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. *The Sparky takes the appearance of a siege machine with a tesla coil mounted atop of it. Strategy *Sparky is capable of taking out high hitpoint troops like a Giant or a P.E.K.K.A. in just a few shots. **However, Sparky has a very slow hit speed, leaving her vulnerable to swarms of troops like the Skeleton Army. She may be vulnerable to high damage troops like the P.E.K.K.A., Giant Skeleton, or the Mini P.E.K.K.A. **However, she deals splash damage, so keep that in mind. *As Sparky deals immense damage, she is best used as a high damage support troop, ideally behind a tank troop like the Golem, P.E.K.K.A., or Giant. *Sparky's damage, if used incorrectly, is often wasted on weak troops like Goblins. Make sure to put area damage troops such as the Bomber, Princess, Ice Wizard, or Fire Spirits behind her to kill low hitpoint troops and pave the way for Sparky. *A great counter to a lone Sparky, in addition to using flying troops, is using Guards, Dark Prince, Skeletons or Barbarians for a positive Elixir trade. Due to the Guards' and Dark Prince's shields, they will be able to survive a hit from the Sparky, and also deal great damage to it. For the Skeletons and Barbarians, surround Sparky and she should only shoot one of the troops. The rest of the Skeletons/Barbarians should take out Sparky before she charges another shot. **Using Zap can also help, as the attack charge will completely reset and give you 5.5 more seconds before the sparky can attack again. **The Electro Wizard will make short work of the Sparky as his spawn damage stuns her, and his frequent lightning bolts which also stun make it impossible for the Sparky to attack at all. *When Sparky is deployed, she will charge up her initial attack for 5 seconds in addition to her deploy time of 1 second resulting in a slow first attack. Keep this in mind when deploying, destroying, or defending against her! *Sparky hardly ever comes alone. Use this to your advantage and attack the other lane to force the Sparky user to defend, and prevent them from creating a Sparky combo. However, make sure you have enough Elixir to defend against the Sparky. *2 Sparkies can take out tanks like Giants and P.E.K.K.A.s quickly if upgraded sufficiently or if the tanks are under-leveled. (2 level 1 Sparkies deal 2600 damage, leaving a level 5 Giant with around 300 hitpoints and killing a level 1 P.E.K.K.A.) *The Zap, Freeze, and Ice Spirit can reset Sparky's attack, allowing the player to get additional time before Sparky fires. *Rage has substantial utility with Sparky's attack speed, allowing her to obliterate a Crown Tower with ease. *Pairing splash troops (particularly the Dark Prince) with Sparky can clear swarms of weaker troops effectively, helping to alleviate her traditional weakness and ensuring she does not waste her blast on cheap troops. *A Sparky can be killed with a high leveled Rocket. This allows the player to destroy Sparky and maybe damage other buildings/troops at the same time. **The Rocket can one-shot a Sparky 6 levels lower. *Zap with Mini P.E.K.K.A. can destroy a Sparky with ease. *A lone Sparky may be countered with a Tombstone. Due to the Sparky's slow attack speed, the spawned Skeletons will distract her indefinitely. If placed correctly, the Skeletons can distract Sparky while the Arena Tower will kill her. Even if the Sparky gets a hit on the Tombstone, the 4 spawned skeletons will cause more distractions. *Backing up Sparky with Fire Spirits can be devastating. If the opposing player spawns a swarm of units, Fire Spirits can eliminate them quickly whilst Sparky ignores them. **When attempting to counter Sparky a Zap is an effective 2 Elixir counter as it will reset Sparky's charge allowing her to be more vulnerable. *If you mirror a Sparky it will often deal heavy damage to the enemy, especially if you surprise them. It does cost a heavy amount of Elixir, though, and can still be countered relatively easily if your opponent is experienced. *A deadly combo is Sparky with Goblin Barrel, as it forces your opponent to Zap either of them. Whichever he/she chooses to Zap, they will almost always devastate the Arena Tower. **You can use Zap with The Log/Fire Spirits combo to mitigate or possibly completely prevent damage to the Arena Tower. **You can also surround Sparky then use Fire Spirits/The Log/Zap for the Goblins. **Another combo is Freeze with Zap/Fire Spirits/The Log; the Freeze will reset Sparky's attack if you don't have anything to surround her then the rest will take out the Goblins. **You can also use a Mirrored Zap, which can help if the Goblins' level is higher than your Zap's level. *Sparky's slow movement speed often results in all of its support bunching up around her. This allows for a very easy Giant Skeleton with Minions combo, with the Giant Skeleton tanking and destroying the support and the Minions destroying Sparky, which is also weakened by the Giant Skeleton's death damage. This also means that area-damage spells are very effective. *The Graveyard is a decent counter for a lone Sparky, as it will distract her for a maximum of 8 seconds and may even destroy her. *Splitting Archers in the center will require the Sparky to shoot 2 times, giving your tower time to kill the Sparky for a relatively low cost. History *Sparky was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May 2016 Update. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update changed her description. It used to read "Sparky has a heavy-handed approach in life: Obliterate everything in sight." *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update changed her description. It used to read "With coils of iron and wheels of wood, the Sparky unloads massive damage to opponents. Overkill isn't in her dictionary." *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update changed her description. It used to read "Sparky slowly charges up, then unloads MASSIVE area damage. Overkill isn't in her dictionary". Trivia *Its tip resembles a level 7 Hidden Tesla from Clash of Clans placed on a wooden cart with wheels. The same tip appears on top of the Level 7 Clash of Clans Laboratory. *When fully upgraded, she deals the highest damage per hit of any troop in the game, at 1,898 damage. **Even a level 1 Sparky deals more damage per hit than the level 8 Balloon, the previous record holder of highest damage per hit of any troop, with 1,300 damage as opposed to the Balloon's 1,158 damage. **However, Sparky has thoroughly average damage per second due to her hit speed, which is tied for slowest alongside the Mortar and she also has the slowest attack speed of any troop. **Sparky can destroy an Arena Tower, provided the tower is 1 level below its own level in one shot. *This is currently the only single-drop card capable of killing itself in one shot. ** Skeletons can also kill themselves in one hit at the same level due to having the same damage as its health. **Sparky and the Fire Spirits are the only troops with more damage than their health. *When she has fully charged and ready for a shot, all three of her coils will glow blue with electricity. **While recharging, the coils will light up one by one. *Even though she has a battering ram, she doesn't specialise in melee combat. The ram is more of a protective armor, giving her a lot of health even though she has a wooden hull. *She is currently the only card who has had her description changed three times. *Sparky technically has infinite range in some rare instances. When she locks onto a target, she engages in a 1 second animation before annihilating the target. During this single second, distance is ignored even if the target moves out of range or Sparky is pushed/pulled backwards by The Log or Tornado. *When faced with Tombstone, Sparky will go backwards due to recoil and the constant skeleton distraction. de:Funkiru:Спаркиfr:Zappy Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards Category:6-Elixir Cards